


Hasta luego

by Adkin



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adkin/pseuds/Adkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No me he ido y ya te extraño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta luego

Mirarse a los ojos jamás resultó tan difícil como en aquel momento. Georg hacía mucho tiempo sabía que Bill simplemente se iría lejos; tan lejos como quisiera y contra ello no podría hacer más que desearle suerte. No era un hasta siempre, el trabajo volvería a reunirlos en un futuro cercano, pero no dejaba de ser inoportuno y penoso. 

—Sonríe. —Pidió Bill con el tono levemente agudo, cejas juntas y ojos acuosos. Georg quitó de su rostro las manos que trataban de hacerle formar una sonrisa y lo abrazó. Estrechó fuerte el cuerpo laxo. Incrustando su nariz en el cuello largo se dejó invadir de recuerdos, desde precisos hasta vagos, pero significativos porque con él todo valió la pena, siempre.

Reprochar su decisión, jamás, por ello bajó la mirada cuando Bill hizo hincapié en el tema: “¿No preguntarás la razón?” Había susurrado bajo, tanto que llegó a creer solo fue un pensamiento. 

—No. —Aspiró su aroma—. No hace falta.

«Me lo dirás… cuando no sientas que es una obligación hacerlo». No había tensión, pero el ambiente enrarecido por la intranquilidad que causaba la partida les acompañaría hasta que volvieran a verse, ambos lo presentían. Listing no quería excavar entre sentimientos que seguirían estando allí, intactos, tan frescos como al comienzo; no veía la razón. Prefería pensar en que regresaría en cuestión de un parpadeo y seguramente tendría tanto que contarle que perdería la voz de nuevo. Bill, por su parte, se empeñó en el movimiento que ejercía su mano sobre la espalda ancha de su compañero; sinceramente no buscaba con ello ofrecerle bienestar, sino infundirse valor él mismo y partir sin más.

—No me he ido y ya te extraño. —La risa que quería dejar salir por lo absurdo de su comentario quedó atascada en su pecho y a cambio de eso un lastimero gimoteo brotó. 

Georg contrajo el gesto y con los ojos fuertemente apretados suspiró sonoramente. Ya no había luz que pintara su cabello castaño de bronce; ni que cambiara el color de los orbes de Bill a rojizo, como el jaspe. Había caído la noche entre el agobio de la despedida y el anhelo de sobrevivir para un reencuentro. Era hora de decir: _Hasta luego_.

Al final hubo una sonrisa, una débil, pero sincera y bonita. Bill tragó con fuerza cuando movió de un lado a otro su mano en el aire y se alejó sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero sentía que debía; y que Georg lo entendiera no podía hacerlo más feliz. 

“Te quiero”.


End file.
